Sunshine
by EverRose404
Summary: An angsty story of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. This does have some mature theme of depression. TRIGGER WARNING.


**My Sunshine**

* * *

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own RWBY ;-;

* * *

 **A/N: So this is after season 3, sometime in the future. TRIGGER WARNING.**

* * *

 **Blake's POV:**

I'm out on the roof of Beacon and team RWBY just defeated the White Fang, Salem is dead, and everything was perfect. Well, at least, it should've been. If only I could shake this feeling of being so hollow. Now, that I have served my purpose of taking down the White Fang I feel as though I have no reason to live. I feel a cold chill and look up to the ominous night sky. There's a certain darkness in the atmosphere surrounding me. It was familiar because it was the same darkness that lingers in my eyes and that I've spent all my life hating. I stand there for a moment, pondering my swirling hurricane of thoughts. I feel like crying as the bone chilling rain snaps me back to reality. I'm soaked at this point but I don't care. I allow myself to be consumed by my dark thoughts and of the White Fang and how much they've hurt me and everyone I love. The very thing that has built me up cut me down just as quick and with twice as much force. My girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, she suffered the wrath of being around me when Adam came back the day the school was attacked. _Her arm, gone, taken by the sword of Adam Taurus as she tried to defend scum like me. It's all my fault, she should hate me. I hate me, I can only hurt people._ The thoughts in my head are the only things that are around. They are the only thing I can hear like the buzzing and humming of cicadas. I go back to the dorm and cautiously call out my friends' names just to make sure the room is empty. I flop on my bed and try to air dry. The loneliness was always and forever will be my company. I start to cry knowing that the uselessness of my life should just be ended. I can't keep pretending I'm okay and the cutting was already noticed by Ren and Weiss. I know it's time to end this. I grab Gambol Shroud and unsheathe it. I look at my beautiful weapon and all the evil I once committed with it. I say to myself it's for the best and shove the weapon inside of my chest, barely missing my heart, and cut down to my stomach. I drop on my knees and pull it back out. I feel the blood pour out of me and I choke on the crimson liquid rising in my lungs. The need and want I had for pain was fading away and the sorrow from deeper within rising. I can hear the rhythmic dripping of blood in my head, as I plead to bleed out. This is how I'll meet my end, not in a blaze of glory and heroic action, but tainted by the darkness I despise. I feel my blood pool around me and am oddly calmed by it.

 _My final moments should be with happy thoughts. What makes me happy? Well, there's Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR, team SSSN, team CFVY, keeping people safe, going out on weekends with Yang. Yang, my partner, best friend, and girlfriend. She's the only one who can bring light to my darkness, the only one who could possibly make me smile without trying. I don't want to taint her, so pure, so full of life. She deserves so much better. Good bye, my sunshine..._

By this point I'm barely clinging to life. My body so numb, I failed to hear the door open. Yang walks in and opens the door. She stands in the doorway, paralyzed by the grueling sight that is me. A broken, bloody girl who is on the verge of dying.

"BLAKE!" Yang screams. "Don't worry I'll save you!"

She runs to the shower and makes sure the water is not extremely hot or cold and carries me to it bridal style. Tears streamed down her face and fell on my cheeks. It stirred me from my daze enough for me to realize what was happening. Poor Yang, I never wanted her to find me like this.

"Yang, don't try…" I say or at least try to before coughing up obscene amounts of blood.

She starts crying more and walks into the running shower with me. She takes off my clothes so she can tend to the wounds. I'm left in my bra and panties, and she starts gently rinsing me off and transferring her aura to me to stop the bleeding and repair my insides. It starts working and I can feel my insides repairing itself and bones snapping back into place.

"Yang, stop." I breathe. "I can't do this anymore."

"Goddamn it! Blake Belladonna, what have you done to yourself? How could you?" she sobbed. "Why?"

I started to reject her aura now that I was conscious enough to do it. I could feel her anger and frustration start to rise.

"If you won't let me heal you with my aura, I'll do it the old fashion way." she said taking off her jacket and scarf.

She used her clothing as makeshift tourniquets and tried to stop the bleeding. However, my cuts were too deep and the most her aura got to was the internal. She noticed this as well and let out a growl and I felt a tear hit my chest. Once again she picks me up and start to run. She runs to the hospital, careful to not drop me but careful not irritate my wounds too badly. She busts through the emergency room screaming.

"Someone help! Please someone save her! Now! Please stop she's gonna die! She's bleeding everywhere!" Yang shouted frantically.

The nurses and staff put me on a gurney and carted me to the operating room. I was still to weak to fight anything anymore. I've lost too much blood to even open my eyes. I see white and pass out.

* * *

I hear a white noise, as if a television wasn't receiving signal. I slowly open my eyes but everything is blurred and bright. I try to sit up but that was a huge mistake. Nausea and piercing white pain hit me. _Damn it! Never doing that again._ Finally, my vision is starting to clear but I wish I stayed asleep because I feel the pain all in my abdomen and the pounding in my head puts drums to shame. I carefully look to my right so I don't hurt my neck. I notice a sleeping blonde right by my bedside. _Oh, Yang. Why? Why couldn't you let me go? I'm only going to hurt you more… I love you. Even though I know it's not meant to be I love you._ Yang wakes up after a few minutes and looks at me with wide purple eyes.

"Blake!" she shouted. The blonde hugged me carefully and sobbed. "I was so worried about you. Please never scare me like that again."

"Yang, why are you doing this?" I ask weakly.

"You idiot," she starts to cry. "It's because I love you. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

I lay there going over and analyzing what she just said. She told me she loves me, that's impossible because no one can love a freak like me.

"No you don't you are in love with the idea of me. You can never truly love me because you'll get tired of me and my baggage and leave. Everyone else has, once before I trusted a beautiful girl when she promised to be with me forever when I was in the White Fang. However, she left me for a guy she barely knew and ran away to Vacuo with him. Leaving me alone and wondering what I did wrong. All I did was love her and give her everything but even that wasn't enough. Yang, someone like me doesn't deserve love. I love you too. I always have but, I will not put my burdens on you." I explain, taking painful breaths as she shakes her head.

"I'm not like everyone else Blake. No one will change my mind. You can reject me over and over and I will run back every time because you are the one I love. Not even you can persuade me otherwise. This is our third year together in Beacon. I know you more than I know myself. I was there with you through everything. I know what I'm getting into Blake. I want this and I want you so don't you think for a damned fraction of a second I'm gonna let you die! I love you, I am always going to be here. Why would you attempt suicide? The life you can have can offer you so much. You are loved and never have to be alone. I wish you would see that. I want to offer you the world Blake-y, don't die before we have a chance to live." She says back tears streaming down her face.

"Yang, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never even bothered looking at it like that. I'm such an idiot. I promise I'm gonna get help and we're going to have a happy life together. I am never going to sadden you again." I promise her, tears now running down my cheeks.

Gently her pink lips meet my own in a sweet way. She tastes like cinnamon and honeysuckle. I whisper into her ear as she burrows her head into my neck, "I love you Yang Xiao Long. You are my sunshine. My only sunshine."

* * *

 **A/N: To be honest, I wrote this drabble to get feelings out. Anyway, sorry not sorry I wrote this. I hope this wasn't too horrible of a story angel faces. Forgive me, I love you ;-; Thanks for reading. Buzz bye.**


End file.
